The one that followed
by Elite Of The DarkMoon
Summary: Death. It's all around us, and we wouldn't admit it until it was too late. Too late to save those that weren't immune to this so called flu. I lost everything to that flu, I lost the love of my life, I lost my humanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

Death. It's all around us, and we wouldn't admit it until it was too late. Too late to save those that weren't immune to this so called flu. I lost everything to that flu, I lost the love of my life, I lost my humanity. But sooner or later we each have to face what we fear most, in my case an ironic shirt and a chance encounter with the planet's most dangerous creature. A witch, but she isn't a normal witch she's my the undead version of my most precious Sherry.

'Dammit' I thought as I slid behind a dumpster. 'There always has to be a witch in front of a safe house doesn't there.' I mentally snarled. I looked down and noticed what my shirt said "This startled the Witch." I mentally slapped myself for not noticing what my shirt said before putting it on. 'Hopefully the witch won't notice what my shirt says.' I thought before I noticed an odd silence, then I felt a warmth behind me. ' Shit.' I thought as I turned around to be met with the breasts of the witch. Immediately trying to back up and hide my blush at the same time I found that there was only a dumpster behind me and a witch that looked oddly familiar in front of me. That's when I heard a voice in my head. " What's wrong Jason? Don't you recognize me?" The voice asked. " wa." was the only thing I could say as the familiar witch began to approach me. As she walked towards me she asked me things that confused me things that only one person could know. "Sherry I've missed you." I said as the witch kneeled down in front of me and reached out her hands to touch my face. " I've missed you too Jason." Sherry said as the claws on her hands shrunk turning into normal finger nails. That's when I started to move my hands up to her face. " I love you." I whispered to her. " I love you more." She whispered to me. Then with a sudden motion our faces met and we began to kiss. At first it was just a light kiss then it became deeper as the time past. " Never leave me again." She snarled jokingly. " Never even crossed my mind to do so in the first place milady." I said hugging her. We heard a snarl of a hunter and decided to do any further activities inside the safe room.

The Next Day

Sherry was looking at my shirt that I was wearing yesterday. "I like your shirt it suits you." She said laughing. " You know I wouldn't mind "startling the witch" some more." I said with a mischievous grin. " I wouldn't mind that either." She said as she began to pull off her clothes again...

Le time skip aka no lemons for you.

Two hours later.

Sherry was pulling her clothes back on which consisted of green panties , a green bra, green socks, black combat boots, black pants and a black t-shirt. " You know I kind of like goth chicks." I said with another mischievous grin. " I know that's how we met you goof." She said smirking. " And to think I wasn't even going to check out your profile because of that Mountain Dew t-shirt you were wearing in your profile pic, but you were too damned persistent and kept bugging me with instant messages until I finally clicked on your profile." She continued. " Why do you make me sound desperate I was just bugging you because I knew that we were a great match for each other." I said trying and failing to win. " Yeah we are a great match for each other, why else do you think I hunted you down when I turned into a witch." She said letting me win. "I love you." I said as I kissed her turning her eyes and cheeks pink. " And I love it when you turn pink every time I kiss you." I said kissing her again.

Author notes

Author: And that kids is how I met your mother.

Elite: *Glares at the Author because of the bad joke.*

**Author: What it wasn't that bad, was it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 Run!**

"Sherry, Run." I shouted when I heard a tank growl. " No I'm staying with you no matter what!" She shouted back. I turned to her and said " Don't fear losing me I can handle this I just don't want to worry about you getting hurt in the crossfire. Now get out of here and find a safe place to hide." I saw a tear in her eye as I turned back to the charging tank and it's horde of infected. "You better come back alive or I'm going to the afterlife to kill you myself." She said as she took off running. 'Don't worry I won't leave you again Sherry.' I promised silently and turned to face the oncoming horde. I tighten my grip on my katana and adjust my spas shotgun on my back. Just as they begin to reach me I scream not a girlish scream of fear but a scream of pure rage. The horde staggers back only to be knocked down by the five tanks that charge me with their own thundering roars. I began to charge them katana drawn slicing everything that came close to me. One of the tanks attacks ripping a chunk of pavement out of the street and prepares to chuck it at me. The horde sees me disappear, they shamble around confused about how their prey just vanished into thin air. I reappear on top of a tank my katana wet with blood. Everything froze, there was silence then a small gust hit the bodies causing them to fall apart. Laughing maniacally I slowly let the madness fade, returning to myself. "Well that was easier than I thought." I said to myself as I began to look for Sherry.

Five minutes later...

"Damit Sherry you didn't have to tackle me to get my attention!" I hissed angrily underneath a certain goth witch. " Yes did, it's no fun not having you underneath me." She said kissing the back of my neck."Damn woman you're too sexy for your own good." I mumbled into the pavement. " Hmm what was that loverboy?" She asked teasingly. " I said "You're too sexy for your own good." woman." I stated louder. We heard a hunter snarl behind us, Sherry gasped and got off of me, I got up and glared at the interloper. " Brother." I said as a reddish aura appeared around me. " Surprised to see me Jason?" He snarled at me. " No, not really I saw you leap away from where you attacked Sherry with your pack." I growled. " I lost everyone of my pack that day to both of you!" He said trying to remain calm. " It seems like I missed one brother." I said. " Yeah you forgot to cut off the head of the snake!" He shouted as he leapt at me. I moved my body slightly to the left efficiently dogging him. " This was your final mistake Brother, Now die." I screamed in fury as my hand went through his head. "Sherry let's go find a safe room." I said as the reddish aura disappeared. I picked up Sherry carrying her bridal style through the city. " Sherry I love you." I said kissing her lips. That got her to respond to me, albeit a blush but I'll take what I can get. " Sherry when we reach a safe area I'm going to find you a wedding dress and a ring." I said as I continued through the river of corpses. " Jason how did you do that back there?" She finally asked me. "I don't fully know how but it happens whenever my rage breaks or I need to protect something." I said quietly. "I love you too Jason, my fiance." She smiled through her white hair her eyes a lightish red color. I saw the color of her eyes. " Sherry don't turn into doughnut on me, turning into a witch was enough of a surprise for me." I said cracking a Red Vs Blue joke. Her eyes turned black. "Uhmm Sherry please don't hurt the driver he's a fan." I said trying to get her to laugh. Her eyes turned yellow, I thought that was happiness but I was mistaken. Damn her mischevious streak. " Sherry not in front of the dead bodies!" I said in a higher pitched voice. " I'll think about it." She said applying a little more pressure. " Sherry I'm serious stop it, do you want to ever have kids?" I nearly screamed in pain. She rolled her eyes and relinquished her grip. 'note to self get a jock strap.' I groaned in my head.

Two hours and eight bad jokes later...

"Sherry wake up I just found a safe house." I said tickling her nose. She woke up with a start and growled at me. " Honey I think it's time that we finish what you brother interrupted." She said pulling down her pants.

THE LEMONS HAVE BEEN CENSORED :P

Author Notes

Author: Jason's Brother was named Hunter ( So original right)

Elite: I hate you and your bad jokes Author.

Raven: Be nice Elite we share his brain it takes a lot out of him writing these stories at three in the morning.

Elite: Fine what ever.

Author: Cake and dog biscuits for everyone!

Vegeta: Hey that was my line!

Krillin: SENZU BEAN!

Everyone: BYE


End file.
